dlvfandomcom-20200213-history
DLV
DLV is a web series which documents the everyday life of Danny Duncan. Duncan uploads a Vlog (Video Blog) almost everyday to the DannyDuncan YouTube Channel. As of August 2015 the channel has 216,251 subscribers respectively. Youtube: DLV: The DannyDuncan YouTube Channel was created on March 12th 2006 by Danny Duncan. The Channel was home to a number of videos - notably 'The Kings Carriage' video series - before it became the official channel of the DLV. DLV is a web series hosted by Danny Duncan and formally featured Lindsey Bell. Duncan would vlog alongside Bell for almost two years, before they ended their relationship in July 2015. Duncan began vlogging in October 2013, after being inspired by friend/ band-mate Charles Trippy's, Internet Killed Television (CTFxC) Vlogs. It is said that Trippy gifted Duncan with his first vlogging camera. Duncan's first Vlog titled - MY FIRST VLOG EVER! (10-13-2013) [1] - was published October 14th 2013. In the video Duncan stated that he and Bell would vlog, two-three times a week, however the two began creating Daily Videos in January 2014. Bell would appear in her final DLV Vlog tiled - NEW CRAZE? CRAB LEG BACK SCRATCH??? (6-30-15) [549] - Published July 1st 2015. Bell's final appearance on the DannyDuncan YouTube Channel was in a video titled - LINDSEY AND I ARE BREAKING UP. - published July 7th 2015. DLV Episode Guide: The Kings Carriage: The Kings Carriage is a video series created by We The Kings. The videos are comedy sketches that are loosely based on events that have occurred while the band is on the road or together. The Video series was established in 2008 and were originally uploaded to the We The Kings YouTube Channel. The first video titled - The Kings Carriage - Danny's Allergy - was published on July 7th 2008. The final episode to be uploaded to the bands YouTube channel titled - King's Carriage - We'll Be A Team? - was published on July 23rd 2010. The video series was picked up again by Danny Duncan in 2011 and uploaded on his personal YouTube DannyDuncan. The first episode created by Duncan titled - TRAVIS HAS A PIGEON OBSESSION - KINGS CARRIAGE (Ep. 1) - was published on December 8th 2011. The series was last updated in a video titled - CATCHING UP WITH AN OLD FRIEND - KINGS CARRIAGE (Ep.31) - Published May 23rd 2013. The Kings Carriage video series has generated over 300 million views on YouTube. An Episode Guide of the Video Series can be viewed - here. Main Cast: Danny Duncan (October 2013 - Present): Daniel 'Danny' Lee Duncan was born on May 9th 1986, Along with his twin brother Marc Elliot Duncan to parents Brenda Susan Gartley (Previously Duncan) and David Lee Duncan. Duncan has documented his life for almost two years on the DannyDuncan YouTube Channel, as part of the 'DLV' Vlog series. He ran the channel alongside his now ex-girlfriend Lindsey Bell, before the two ended their relationship in July 2015 - Duncan now continues to Vlogs alone. Duncan along with documenting his daily life, documents his travels with his band We The Kings. Buddy (November 2015 - Present): On November 22nd 2015 Duncan formally adopted a dog named Buddy from 'Pet Alliance of Greater Orlando'. This is documented in video - EVERYONE MEET BUDDY! (11-22-15). We The Kings (October 2013 - Present): Danny Duncan is the current drummer of band We The Kings. Duncan joined the band in 2005 and has performed with the band every since. Duncan was approached by Hunter Thomsen to replace Taylor Clark (Current band-mate Travis Clark's brother) as the drummer of the band and Duncan accepted. The band soon went on their first tour in the summer of 2005. A music video for their song Armor of Hope which was produced during that time can be viewed - here. Band-mates Travis Clark, Hunter Thomsen, Charles Trippy and Coley O'Toole, along with crew Scott 'Scooter' Lawson, Nerd Rock Josh and Ben Snacks can be seen in the Vlog often. Band-Mates Charles Trippy and Travis Clark have established their own personal YouTube/ Vlogging Channel's. Travis Clark vlogs alongside his wife Jenny Robinson on his personal YouTube Channel - TravisClarkTV. Charles Trippy vlogs alongside his current girlfriend Allie Wesenberg, as part of the 'Internet Killed Television' (CTFxC) Vlog series on his YouTube Channel - CTFxC. Former Cast: Lindsey Brooks Bell (October 2013 - July 2015): Lindsey Brooks Bell is an internet personality, Vlogger, Professional Cheerleader and Swim Buyer, Designer and Merchandiser for clothing and bikini store Shore. Bell was born in Bradentown, Florida on January 13th 1986 to parents Warren and Debra 'Deb' Bell. Bell documented her life for almost two years (October 2013 - July 2015) on the DannyDuncan YouTube Channel, as part of the 'DLV' Vlog series. She ran the channel alongside her now ex-boyfriend Danny Duncan, before the two ended their relationship in July 2015 - Duncan now continues to Vlogs alone and Bell Vlogs on her personal YouTube channel LindseyBrooksBell. Mr King - Dog. (October 2013 - July 2015): Mr. King (Also Known as 'Messer' or 'Messe' or 'The Messe') is a miniature Pinscher and Chihuahua mix dog. Mr.King is Lindsey Bell's dog and formally belonged to Danny Duncan. Both Duncan and Bell adopted Mr.King in 2007 from a friend who was struggling to care for him, Bell stated that she gave this friend money for the dog, as she was struggling financially. When Duncan and Bell ended their relationship Mr.King stayed in the home (which belongs to Bell) with Bell and Duncan moved out.